1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an electronic device having a slidable tray.
2. Description of Related Art
Trays are often used in electronic devices, such as notebook computer, to support a memory card or an optical disk. The electronic devices further include a latching mechanism to latch the tray within the housing. Although conventional latching mechanisms satisfy basic requirement, a new type of latching mechanism is still needed.